


Miss Stacey?

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe loses her daughter in the crowd at comic con and the little girl decides to ask someone she trusts for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Stacey?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve seen a lot of stuff about Spider-Man!Beca going around so I decided to do a fic on it, kind of. (I will do a proper spider!Beca fic soon, because I do love me a Spider-Man related fic)
> 
> This is short and dumb but I saw this prompt somewhere and I really wanted to write it.

 

Beca had resisted, told Jesse no over and over, and she thought it had worked because he laid off for a few days. When he did come back at her he had back up, Emily and Benji and, goddammit, Beca really couldn’t say no to Emily.

She had always thought comic con was for nerds and losers who took it as an opportunity to dress up without any ridicule or backlash.

She quickly realised that that wasn’t the case, of course there was still nerds but they definitely weren’t losers. They were passionate and obviously excited to be there.

Jesse used ‘tactic Junk’ (his words not Beca’s) and sent Emily to Beca’s house the morning of comic con with a Spider-Gwen costume, knowing full well Beca could not say no.

She tried to resist but, as always, Emily pouted like Beca had just kicked her puppy and Beca quickly caved.

By nine am they were on their way to San Diego, Beca in the Spider-Gwen costume, Jesse in his Spider-Man costume, and Benji and Emily dressed as superman and supergirl.

They had spent most of the morning moving from stall to stall and getting photos taken by random people who like their costumes, and Jesse even made a friend with one of the deadpool cosplayers.

“'Xcuse me, Miss Stacey?” A little voice asked, accompanied by a little tug on her gloved hand.

Beca looked down at the culprit, a little girl, maybe about four or five, dressed in an adorable little Harley Quinn costume, her strawberry blonde hair pulled up into bunches and her face was painted white with black eye make up dripping down her cheeks.

Beca crouched down in front of the little girl, “Yes, miss Quinn?”

The little girl giggles, shaking her head quickly. “I’m not _really_ Harley Quinn, I’m to little.”

“Oh, so you are an imposter?”

“No, I’m just pretending.” The girl answered. “My name is Thea Beale and I know you are really busy keeping everyone safe but I lost my mommy and she always told me to go to someone I trust for help, like a police man.”

“I’m not too busy it help you. What does you mommy look like, we can find her?”

“She is dressed like poison Ivy and she is really pretty. She has red hair like me, and really pretty eyes.”

“Ok, I’m sure I can work with that. Where did you see her last? We can try there first.” Beca asked, standing up straight and holding her hand out to Thea.

Thea quickly gripped on to Beca’s hand and began dragging her through the crowd to the Star Wars stall. “This is where we were last but I sawed a puppy dressed as Yoda and wandered off.”

“You should never wander off in busy places like these.” Beca scolded in a soft voice, crouching down beside Thea again. “Ok, did you and your mom make a plan if this were to happen? Did she tell you a place to meet her if you both got separated.”

Thea nodded, “She said to meet near an assembly point but I couldn’t find any and then I sawed you.”

“Ok, come on. There is one just over near the bathrooms.” Beca guided the young girl through the maze of people, having to elbow more than one person who almost know knocked Thea over.

“Thea Bella Beale! What did say about wandering off on your own?!” A voice snapped and then there was a blur of red and green before Thea was swept into what Beca assumed was her mothers arms. The woman stuffed her face into Thea’s neck as she held the child tight against her. “You really worried me, kiddo.”

“It’s ok, mommy, Miss Stacey helped me.” Thea said, pushing herself away from her mom and pointing over at Beca who raised to fingers in an awkward little wave.

“Oh, she did, did she?” The woman asked, a smile stretching across her lips as she held her hand out toward Beca. “Well, thank you, miss Stacey. I’m doctor Isley.”

“Mommy,” Thea giggled, gently batting her moms shoulder.

Beca couldn’t help but smile at the interaction, it was cute.

“But I also go by Chloe.”

“Chloe,” Beca repeated, pulling down her hood and unzipped her mask, letting it fall away from her face, leaving her hair disheveled, and took ahold of Chloe’s hand. “I’m Beca.”

Thea gasped, her little had coming up to cover her mouth. “You’re an imposer,”

“Imposter,” Chloe corrected and Thea nodded.

“I’m not. I’m the one who does all the heavy lifting, Gwen is just the pretty face of the operation.” Beca quipped and Thea’s shocked face morphed into a thoughtful look before she nodded.

“But you have a pretty face.” Thea replied making both Chloe and Beca laugh. “Sure she does, mommy?”

“A very pretty face,” Chloe agreed, her lips hooked up in a flirtatious little smile.

Beca felt her hands start to calm up, and it was only partially due to the gloves she was wearing, and she smiled shyly (which, what? Beca Mitchell did _not_ do shy). “Well, I couldn’t risk my secret identity being exposed by having my face plastered all over a comic book.”

“Of course,” Thea resigned, an understanding little nod, her face remaining serious for a few seconds longer before she grinned and whipped her head round to look at her mom, smacking her in the face with her hair as she done so. “Mommy, can Beca come have lunch with us?”

“Is she wants too?” Chloe arched her eyebrows questioningly as Beca and Beca was nodding before her brain had even registered the question properly. “Ok, we are going to-”

Chloe was cut off when someone barrelled into Beca’s back, sending the woman stumbling forward slightly but she quickly caught herself. “Beca, we thought we’d lost you.” Emily mumbled against her ear, her eyes finally landing on Chloe and Thea, making her back up a little. “Oh, I see.”>

“Oh, she did? What a hero.” “I know,” Thea grinned at Beca. “Are you two here together?” Chloe asked, eyeing the two woman in front of her.

  
“No, well, yes, but I left my boyfriend over there, which is something Beca doesn’t have. Nor a girlfriend, because she is into both, no one in the picture. Nope.”

Beca groaned, tilting her head back to look at the ceiling. “Em, please shut up.”

“I’m just saying.”

“Yes, very single, bisexual Beca, she was just saying.” Chloe teased. “And I happen to think it is very important information.”

Beca arched her eyebrows in surprise, smiling when Chloe quirkiest her eyebrow challengingly.

Emily hit Beca’s arm, startling her out of the little daze Chloe seemed to have her in, and she turned to glare at Emily. “Dude, _this_ is why I never ask you to be my wingman.”

“Do you want me to leave?”

“We are going for lunch, supergirl.” Thea commented, giving her mom a look.

Chloe nodded in response to the look. “You can come if you want too?”

“No, thank you, Benji and I are going to have lunch in a little bit.” Emily smiled thankfully at Chloe before turning to address Beca. “Call us when you are finished.”

Emily took off before Beca could answer, leaving the DJ to smile apologetically at Chloe.

“Sorry about her,”

“No, I like her. She is very forward,”

Beca chuckled, nervously reaching behind her head to pull her hood up. “Yeah,”

“So, lunch? Unless your friend saying what she did has made you feel awkward.”

“No, definitely not.” Beca insisted quickly. “I just don’t want you to feel like you had to take anything she said seriously.”

“Do you want me to take her seriously?”

Thea was watching them attentively, like she knew what was happening, her head bouncing back and forth between her mom and Beca like a tennis match.

“Kind of, yeah.” Beca shrugged with a little grin. “People always go with what is poison to them, don’t they?”

Chloe laughed at the corny joke, nodded her head in the direction of the canteen. “Let’s go then,”

“Beca, are you really a drummer?” Thea asked as they walked toward the canteen.

“No, but I’m a DJ.”

"Oh, what's that?" Thea questioned and Beca launched into an explanation of what a DJ was and what she actually did for a living.

The little girl watched her attentively, seemingly hanging on every word she was saying, and Chloe watched her with a soft little smile and, God, she had never been more thankful to Jesse and Emily for forcing her to go somewhere, and she honestly never thought dressing up would result in her meeting two incredible girls.

 

 


End file.
